nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlueHighwind/Hello from BH, the Winner of Wikia's E3 Contest
Sorry if I'm something of a new face on this particular wiki community. I'm hoping to correct that soon though. Anyway, I'm BlueHighwind (BH for short), AKA: Eric Fuchs, and I'm the winner of that Golden Ticket contest that Wikia was running last month for look for a huge Nintendo fan to attend E3 to report back on the huge gaming news for this community and Wikia Gaming in general. Normally I'm more active on the Final Fantasy Wiki, but don't hold that against me, half of those games are on Nintendo products, and Nintendo is the greatest gaming company in the world. You can also find me on my blog, Planet Blue. This next week we're going to see a lot of each other as I'll be reporting with other Wikia Gaming editors and Wikia employees at E3, to give a first-person perspective on the biggest event of the gaming calendar. This E3 is something of a big time for Nintendo. They might not be bringing a full-scale presentation this year, but we'll definitely be seeing new games from them, notably Smash Bros 4, Hyrule Wars, and other things. Sony and Microsoft still have a lot to fear from the Big-N, and with so many great games on Nintendo platforms, I'm thinking the general gaming public might realize they have greatly underestimated Nintendo and the WiiU specifically. There is nothing wrong with the PS4 or the XBone, but they really only offer one kind of game: AAA. But if you want simple, creative, colorful gaming experiences, you go to Nintendo. And this year is not going to be any different, Nintendo is coming fighting. Great games are coming. As we know, Nintendo is awesome. I've been a lifelong fan of the company, having owned every console they've produced since 1996, from an old Gameboy to the Gamecube to the 3DS. (Haven't gotten a WiiU yet, being a college grad makes money tight.) When I was a kid, I used to spend entire winter breaks playing Super Mario Sunshine. In third grade my friends spent hours hunting through Rock Tunnel and looking for a way to move that truck around the SS Anne to find Mew. My little cousins used to be endlessly entertained by watching me play the series they called "Zelba" while sitting on my back. On my blog I've reviewed Nintendo games for four years. So this fandom has always been part of my life in a huge way, be it Starfox, Yoshi's Island, or Metroid. It is so just cool that I have gotten the opportunity to represent you all this year at E3. Wikia Gaming has been a part of my life for what is nearly seven years now, I've met lots of great people so far, and I'm hoping to meet more, some face-to-face, others just from reading my E3 reports. What exactly those reports will be, I'm not fully sure at this exact moment. I just know the other representatives and I will be getting a VIP experience, possibly meeting Nintendo bigwigs, but definitely are going to be right at the center of the action. It's going to be pretty incredible for everybody involved, and I'll do my best to bring the E3 experience to all of you. Again, so cool Wikia is doing this, thank you so much. As for you all, Nintendo Wiki, thanks for reading.